dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
SatournFan
|affiliations = DYOM Trio, Skype group, DYOM Magazine (former) |size = 17 |mission list = http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showtopic=468563}} SatournFan is one of the DYOM users in gtaforums. Before DYOM First time I heard about GTA in 2006, it was Vice City, my first GTA game. Then, I downloaded GTA San Andreas and liked it very much. But I was always questioning myself, "Is there any way to create your own missions?" I bought a CD-disc with a program for GTA SA, Mission Builder, but it was too hard. DYOM In 2010 I heard about DYOM, the program which allows the user to create his own missions in-game without any software, but CLEO Library. I downloaded it and liked it very much. But I wasn't familiar with it, so I couldn't create any good missions, until I saw Dutchy3010's tutorials. Then I began my first mission pack, Killer's Story, on Russian. Few months after I tried my best at English DYOM making, though, I wasn't too good in English those days. First missions on English Episodes From San Andreas was my first mission pack in English. I wanted to make many many missions, but then I got tired of it and stopped, promising people I will continue. I promised it three times, but still didn't make anything new. I'm still thinking of remaking it, but when? Cancelling Everything I started many mission packs, like Criminal's Story or Gangsta's Prodigy after Episodes from San Andreas, but they all were cancelled in the end. BUYSAG I was in bad mood, because I never got any feedbacks. But then, Secronom President created a game called BUYSAG. I joined and made many stories for different gangs, but still got nothing. Life in San Diablo Few months ago I got an idea of creating new mission pack, called Life in San Diablo. It's still in progress and so far it's the only mission pack of mine which got 3 pages of comments. It's cancelled for now and will never be remade. GTA Advance Now, I'm making a new mission pack, a remake of the game called GTA Advance. It's called just like game, and so far, I made 6 missions for it. It's cancelled now, but in the future I'll probably remake it on the 7th version of DYOM. Future plans Summer is coming, and I'm thinking of making many missions at that period, like continuing Life in San Diablo and Grand Theft Auto: Advance, make 2 new mission packs, Infernal Paradise and The Street Soldier. And who knows, maybe some day I will finally finish one of many mission packs I ever started... The Desert Tales On 3rd of June, 2012, I started to work on my new mission pack, The Desert Tales. First I worked really hard but then got tired and stopped designing for a while. That "for a while" lasted till November, when I continued to work on it. On 30th of December, 2012, I have finally finished working on it and released it. Fact: The Desert Tales is my first finished mission pack. Category:DYOM Users Category:Rockstar Social Club Category:2010 Users Category:DYOM Trio Affiliations Category:Russian Category:DYOM Reviewers Category:DYOM Video Reviewers Category:DYOM Magazine Team Category:The Yardies